1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a socket assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Socket bars have a number of sockets to couple with the plugs of electronic devices. However, the positions of the sockets of the bar are fixed and immovable. When plugs of a certain shape are coupled with the corresponding sockets of a socket bar of this type, some spaces neighboring those sockets may be occupied. Furthermore, the numbers of the sockets of the socket bar are also fixed, which is inconvenient if extra electronic devices need to be connected.